New Love
by SDKLSDGH
Summary: A/U. What's happens when it's the same people but there in high school! Sonny goes to high school and immediately has two boys in love with her what will happen? CHANNY IS INCLUDED
1. School

CHANNY STORY 1

I walked into my new school, I was a train wreck I had papers flying, my hands were shaking and to top it off I missed the bus so when I walked in I was tardy. I walked to the office and stood there at the secretary's desk waiting and waiting until a lady with a pink blouse and gray skirt said, "How may I help you?" "Oh, I'm new here I'm Sonny Munroe," I said nervously. "Ah, yes you should be in homeroom right now, here's your tardy slip," she handed me my schedule and told me where my classes were and I was off. But not long after I got out of the classroom I ran into something or someone. "I'm sorry, let me help you up," he said. "Thank you, for helping me up," I said, I looked up it was the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen and don't get me started on his hair. "By the way I'm Chad and we should get to class, you have Mrs. Johnston for homeroom right?" He said. I said flirtatiously, "Yes, yes I do have Mrs. Johnston," So we headed off to class and when we got there I was freaking out. What if the class doesn't like me? What if the teacher is weird? All these questions and more rolled around in my brain. I went in the room and handed the teacher my slip and she introduced me to the class. I heard a few giggles in the back from some girls and surprisingly heard a few whistles from the boys. After all of that Chad motioned for me to sit next to him so I did and everyone gasped I think I even heard the teacher gasp under breath. I was confused By that but I went ahead and just sat there for the rest of the class. During the class I couldn't pay any actual attention because everyone was staring at me and it looked like their eyes were glued to me but thankfully I knew all of the stuff she had taught so it was all ok. (Bell rings) "Time for English," I said sarcastically. "Me too," Chad said. So we walked to English together which I could feel different pairs of eyes watching my every move it was horrifying. We got to English and a really perky girl came up to me and said,"Hi, I'm Selena and you are," "I'm Sonny," I said. "Cool sit by me I have a feeling we'll be great friends," So I sat by her in English and it turns she is pretty sweet, the rest of my classes were pretty boring but by fate Chad and Selena were in all of my classes. At lunch I sat by Selena and she filled me in on how the school is and all there cliques and everything. "Ok, over there you have the nerds who sit the closest to the teachers and then you have the wanna – be nerds over there," she told me. "Hold up, you actually have cliques here at this school," I said. "Yeah, so anyway there are the emos they sit the closest to the bathroom of course, the jocks and the cheerleaders who surprisingly aren't considered the coolest people," She said in a serious tone. "Ok, anybody else," I said kind of like I was tired of all this learning already. "A few more ok, and the coolest people sit in the middle and then there's us which in my defense we're the coolest people you'll ever meet," We both laughed. I looked over at the cool table and saw Chad sitting and then I got confused, "Wait if that's the cool table then why is Chad sitting there?" "Chad's like the coolest person in this school," said someone who walked up and sat at our table. "Hey, Miley where is the rest of the gang?" Selena asked. "Well, David H. is at tutoring, Nick and Emily our on there way, and Alyson is still sick," Miley said. Selena then introduced me and Miley to each other and we were all instantly talking like we've known each other for years. "(cough) losers (cough)," some snobby girl with her snobby friends had said to us. Miley and Selena said in unison,"(cough) ass-hole (cough)" then they high-fived each other. "Hmph," one of the snobby girls said who apparently looked like the leader, she flipped her hair and went and sat at the supposedly referred to cool table. Selena told that that Vanessa Hudgens and her V-bot clones. I then realized that this would be the most interesting year of my life.

**I hope you liked it!!!! Sorry there was no Channy action. But if you want action… you have too REVIEW!!! byes**


	2. Sorry

CHANNY CHAPTER 2

Chad's POV

This new girl Sonny is really hot, but because she's new my friends don't approve of her especially Vanessa and her friends I don't know why that is? (Bell Rings) "Hey Chaddy, since we have Biology together can we walk there together?" Vanessa said in a flirtatious, girly voice. I looked at her strangely then shrugged, "Sure, why not?" "Great!" She grabbed my arm then kissed me; I heard a loud crash and pulled away. I saw Sonny run out the lunchroom crying and Selena glared at like she was about to kill me. She was about to pounce at me when some girl stopped her, I was eternally grateful for that because then I could never tell Sonny that I liked her. "Come on Chad or we're gonna be late," Vanessa said like she had won something which confused me.

Sonny's POV

My life is over; wait I barely know Chad why in the world do I feel like a part of my heart was stolen by that Vanessa girl. All the sudden a hand touched my shoulder; "Are you okay?" it was Selena I could tell by the tone of voice. "Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed. "Do want me to kill him for you?" Miley said while walking up to us. "No, that's ok," they looked disappointed. "I'll tell you if I change my mind then you two could be the first one's to take a shot at him," we all laughed.

"What so funny?" a cute boy with curly hair had said, which he also had a blonde girl trailing behind him. "Oh, nothing" Selena said. "Well then who is this?" the blonde girl asked in kind voice. "That's just an angel that fell from the sky this morning," curly boy said then winked at me. Selena slapped him then they both laughed, "Nick your hilarious!" Selena said as she looked at him while batting her long eyelashes. He didn't notice, "Hi, I'm Sonny I'm the new girl," I said kind of tired of saying that all day. "Well I'm Emily and that's Nick," she said and pointed at curly hair boy who as I was told was Nick. "Hello," I held out my hand for them to shake it but they both just pulled me in a hug as they said in unison, "We like to hug here in California," "Ok, well since it's Friday I'm having a sleepover so Sonny do you want to come to take your mind off of things?" Miley asked. "Sure, I'd love to come," I said right when the bell rang.

Nick's POV

"Ok. Well I have biology and I don't want to be late," I said sarcastically. "Nick, we all have biology," Emily said in a duh tone. "Right," I said now know that Sonny the new girl, who is smokin' hot, will be in that class and hopefully she'll sit next to me. (In biology) "Your assignment is due next Friday," the teacher said while I was half paying attention. Then Sonny passed me a note, my heart skipped a beat I thought it said I love you or your so cute. But to my surprise it said "Why are you staring at me?" my heart dropped now she must have thought I was a stalker or something. I passed a note back to her that said, "Oh, I was just looking out the window," "There is no window on my side," she wrote back. I just ignored it and didn't write back.

Selena's POV

I feel protective over Sonny especially since it was my own brother who hurt I will personally kill him when I get home. (bell rings) "Yes, school's over hallelujah," I yelled. "I'm with you sister!" Sonny laughed. "Hey Sonny, can I talk to you?" my brother asked. "In your dream blow face," I sneered. He looked at me evily and said, "It's your choice not hers," he said. She thought for a second then nodded, she looked me and winked I understood exactly what she meant she was going to tell him off. I was excited for her, I walked out and headed for Miley's car and she asked me. "Where's Sonny?" "She's talking to butt face brother," I said, she looked like she understood so we both waited for her and Emily at her car.

Emily's POV

Sonny's really sweet, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. I walked out of school and headed for Miley's car when Selena said,"Hey, we have to wait for Sonny she's talking to someone," "Who?" I asked then realizing who it was. I nodded my as to say, never mind and they understood so we all sat there chatting away while wait for Sonny.

Chad's POV

She looked so cute when we walked into the hallway and started talking. "What did you want to talk about?" she said a little annoyed. "About lunch, I didn't mean for that to happen she kissed me she was just trying to make you jealous," I said hoping she'd forgive me. "I don't believe you," she said. "Well I'll have to probe it to you," I grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion I could give. She pulled away and slapped me in the face, "You jerk you kiss Vanessa and now me what is your problem," she yelled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you she kissed me," I said. "Oh, then I'm sorry I slapped you," she said. "It's o-" but I was cut off by her kissing me and then she ran out the door and waved bye. All of the sudden Nick popped out and he had an angry face and I knew this wasn't going to be good.


	3. Teasing

**Hey, it's me CHANNYFOREVA and I like to thank all the people who gave me suggestions to make it easier to read. I'd like to say thanks to LaurenJanineJ for adding me to her favorite list she was the first!!!! A/U. Now let's get back to the story. I don't own SWAC by the way even though this story is rated K I must warn you some scenes are not K just warning you.**

**CHANNY STORY 3 **

Chad's POV

"You'd better stay away from Sonny she's mine," He said with his eyes almost bulging from their sockets. "Dude, does she know she's yours?" I chuckled.

"Just stay away okay," Nick said breathing heavily trying to calm down. "Chill, fine I'll stay away from Sonny. But if she chooses me it's not my fault," I said trying to make a deal. "Fine," he said.

Sonny's POV

"Thanks for bringing me home to get clothes ya'll want to help me pick them out?" I asked hoping they'd say yes. "Sure we'll all help," Selena said while the others smiled and nodded their heads. We went into the house and it was strangely quiet I called, "Mom! I'm home!" then I saw a note and all of us read it together.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I'm going out tonight with a few people I met at my new job. Call me when you need me. I love you,_

_MOM_

"Ok well I have to call my mom and ask her, but she'll probably say yes," I said while getting my cowtized phone out. "It's ok we'll head to your room and wait," Emily smiled. I nodded as to say ok and they understood I pointed to my room and they left. "Hi Sonny," mom yelled, she was at a club which was different. "Can I go to a friend's house tonight?" I asked and she could tell I was begging. "Sure, who is it?" She asked now quieter and more serious, she must be outside. "Selena's I met at school today and she wants me to go over there to spend the night," I said. "Ok, well bye sweetie got to go," Mom said. I hung up and headed to my room and Miley was already in my dresser picking out clothes. "What about this?" she asked when she noticed I was there. It was a pair of white short shorts and my pink tank top that was a little to small and showed from the bottom of my ribcage on down. "Uh, isn't that going to expose a little too much skin?" I asked. "That's the point!!!" Emily and Selena giggled. "Why?" I asked a little freaked out. "We know you like Chad," Miley said laughing. "So we're trying to help you," Selena said totally cool with the fact that I like her brother. "Ok," I said fighting back a smile. We pack the rest of my clothes and head to Selena's.

Chad's POV

I walked in the house and I stood in shock. The very girl that I love is sitting on my couch. "Oh, I forgot you were invited by my sister to sleep at her house which is my house. Hahaha," I said nervously feeling beads of sweat starting to pour over my face. "Hey, you ok you don't look so good," Sonny said worried which I thought was adorable. "No, I'm fine," I said dreamily because I was taking in what she was wearing. A pair of short shorts and pink tank top that showed off her stomach. "Hey guys what's up," Selena said as if trying to ruin the moment. "Nothing just talking, I'm ready for the fun to begin," Sonny smiled as if to say something more to Selena than what was actually said.

Selena's POV

"Come on Sonny let's back to my room to the rest of the girls," I winked. We left and headed toward my room and burst out in giggles. When we got to my room M & E (Miley and Emily) said in unison, "What happened?"

"What we wanted to happen of course he saw her duh," I said in a know it all tone. We all giggled and then me and Sonny described the moment to them. _Knock, knock_ "It's me," rang a familiar voice none other than my butt face brother. "Come in!!!" we all yelled. He came in and asked nervously, "Can I talk to you Sonny," " Sure, I guess," she smiled at us then they left the room. We all looked at each other and smiled hugely and eavesdropped by the door.

Sonny's POV

He just stared at me for a minute and then he spoke, "Are you trying to tease me?" He asked. "What are you talking about? Oh, the clothes yeah I wore them for you," I smiled seductively than I laughed. He must have took it seriously because the next thing I knew I was picked up of the ground like I was princess and then his smooth lips crashed against mine and I just melted in his arms. He gently pushed me against the wall and started to kiss my neck and I tried real hard to hold back the moan breaking through my lips. He was reaching for the him of my shirt and started to lift up when Selena's door opened. "Are we interrupting something important?" Emily asked sarcastically. "Not really," Chad's face was priceless his mouth was in an O shape and his eyes squinted in disgust of what I said then he laughed. "We'll pick this up later," Chad said then winked at me with his baby blue eyes I sighed then I turned to face my friends who were staring at me and I said, "What?" we all laughed. "Time for truth or dare, are ya'll ready for your deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secrets come out or do something daring?" Selena asked in a evil tone. "YEAH!!!!" We all said all together then the games officially began. "I can't wait for this," I laughed ready for what ever comes my way.


	4. Did we

**I officially regret rating it K so from now on it's either T or M PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!! On with the story.**

Channy Story 4

Emily's POV

"Ok, ok, Sonny your first truth or dare????" I asked hoping she'd pick dare because I had the perfect dare selected personally for her. "Hmmmm, I pick….. DARE!" She said excitedly. "This ought to be interesting," I whispered the dare to Selena and Miley and we all laughed. Once I calmed down enough I told her the dare, "I dare you to at the stroke of eleven which is in an hour to go up to Chad and ask him if you could sleep with him not sleep, sleep if you know what I mean. But Sonny if you end up sleeping with him not my problem. Anyway back to the dare so you go ask to sleep with him because you had a nightmare and say it was way too cramped in our bed and being the gentleman that he is he'll say yes," I said with out a strand of breath left in my lungs but I was still laughing until my sides burst.

Sonny's POV

I said smiling, "Emily you have a devious mind I like your plan. I accept the most awesome dare ever known to mankind," It was 10:30 because we had spent a half an hour laughing about the dare. The rest of the thirty minutes Miley put her bra in the freezer which was a classic middle school dare but it was hilarious when she had to wear it, Emily had to eat a stupid food mixture Selena and I came up with, and Selena ended up calling this boy she liked admitting she liked him and the truth is he liked her too so that was a foolish dare. _11:00 _I headed for Chad's room and knocked on the door he opened the door with only boxers on I had to fight back a grin. "Can I help you with something," he said so dreamily (at least to me it was) I just about melted on the spot. Apparently my thoughts got to my feet and I stumbled and I was about to fall but _sigh _he caught me. "Sonny, hello are you there?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, I came to ask you something _gulp_ may I sleep in here? Because I had a terrible nightmare and all the girls share the bed so I got cramped," I said nervously I felt like I was about to have an explosion in my pants.

Chad's POV

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door, I thought it was my mother or something so I thought if I just wore my boxers it would be ok. But it was Sonny and I was so ashamed that she saw me like that but I chose to hide it. "So can I sleep in here?" she asked, in my mind I was doing a halleluiah dance. "Um, I guess no harm could come from that," I said **(Author's notes in story will be bold: yeah right) **"Thanks Chad, may I come in then?" she asked, I had noticed I was blocking her entry way. "Sure," I said then chuckled. She was so sexy in those pajamas I could just pounce on her at the moment but that would be so inappropriate, but she would love it if I did. I closed the door and she pounced on me. She kissed me then she asked, "Is this to fast or do you want me to go on?" I barely nodded and she crashed her lips to mine, I picked her up, put her against the wall, and started kissing her neck then she moaned. I laughed into her lips and she smiled. I held her waist, led her to my bed, laid her on the bed like she was a fragile snowflake, and got on top of her just as she started to take of her shirt apparently she doesn't wear a bra with her pajamas but that's ok with me saves me from ripping it off. I kissed her lips then down to the collarbone I softly placed a kiss between her breast and she moaned. **(Then dot, dot, dot**. **You get the point if next time you want to hear what they do which they probably will tell me.)**

The next day, Sonny's POV

I felt like I was in heaven in my dream last night man I didn't know I could have dreams like that. "Good morning," I heard a groggy voice say, oh I hope it's not who I think it is. When I turn around I come face to face with the hottest guy ever… WAIT!!! WE'RE IN THE SAME BED!!!!! OH CRAP I HOPE WE DIDN'T DO IT!!!! "Chad last night did we," I asked nervously. "Yep, we did," He was equally as freaked out as I was not that we did it but that we did while his parents were home.

**Thank you, Thank you, that is the end of this chapter sorry it took a while I was busy. Did you like the ending???? Tell me, just click the little green button it saves people from cancer jk jk, just click it really.**


	5. THE END

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since an update so here you go it will be the final chapter. I can start my other stories. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! YAY!**

Sonny's POV

I got dressed and made a bee line for the door where wouldn't you know the girls were standing, waiting for me.

"You might want to hurry before my parents come up here," Selena said.

We rushed to her room and acted like we were sleeping right when her mom walked in and asked,

"Why don't you girls come down stairs for breakfast I cooked Selena's favorite,"

"We'll be there as soon as we get dressed mom," Selena said.

We all took showers, got dressed, then headed downstairs. Chad saved me a seat of course he's so sweet.

"Hey why don't you help me set the table pooky face," Mrs. Cooper said in a mushy voice.

"Mom, please do not call me that in front of other people," Chad whined, while I tried to keep from exploding into laughter. He must have saw my face because he glared at me.

"Yeah, pooky face why don't you help mom set the table?" she smirked.

"Why don't you help mom with the table, BUTTERNUT CAKE!!!!!" He laughed. Nobody laughed with because it wasn't that funny it was cute.

"Aw, come on you laugh at me but not he?" He asked. We all nodded our heads in unison.

"I give up,"

Chad's POV

_After breakfast_

Sonny is on the phone with somebody and she is starting to tear up, I wonder what's wrong. (Sonny hangs up phone)

"What's wrong Sonny?" I asked concerned. "My mother, she's in the hospital she was in a car crash last night and they don't think she'll make it," She managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

"Whatever happens I'm always here for you," I said sincerely.

"So are we," Selena and the other two said.

_The next day at school_

Selena's POV

"Hey girls look, it's Sonny and her loser friends," Vanessa sneered. Her clones laughed, I was on the verge of slapping that smile of her face when someone grabbed my arm. My brother was the culprit of this action so I slapped him instead.

"What are you doing? It's not like I was going to kill her," I said, wishing I could kill her.

"Don't slap her," Chad said then released my arm. He then went over to Sonny and held her hand, but she liked it, man I have to get used to my brother dating my friend. But that action sure did wipe that smile of Vanessa's face.

"Come on guys lets get to class," Emily said, trying to get away from Vanessa.

"Yeah, let's leave these snobs they need to go pluck there mustaches," Miley said. We all went to our first class which we all had together. Right before we made it through the door we saw Nick comes out with a box.

"Nick what's with the box?" Chad asked.

"Unfortunately my dad got a new job and we're leaving today so this is my stuff," He said sadly.

"Aw, that's too bad," we heard David say walking behind us.

"Well, bye then," Sonny said, giving him a hug.

Sonny's POV

I'm glad he's leaving because he doesn't know I saw what he did to Chad. But for his sake I'll act sad so he'll be happy when he leaves.

_After school_

I can't believe that happened!!!!!! Vanessa heard Chad was dating me and confronted him about it. They got in a gigantic argument which ended in Vanessa covered in mystery meat. Don't even ask what's in that stuff, but I swear it moves on its own.

"Well, guys I'm going to the hospital they told be there as soon as possible," I said a little worried. Selena and Chad decided to come with me, but everyone else was busy. So we got to the hospital and they sent to my mother's room. I ran and hugged her tight and she said groggily,"Sonny, how have you been,"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. What about you?" I asked getting a little misty eyed by how bad she sounded.

"Not so well, I will miss you," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, quietly sobbing to myself. But it was too late she was gone and I will miss her dearly.

_Back at Selena's House_

After reading my mother's will it said I could stay with whomever I choose. Well, we asked Selena's parents and they said yes. So we did all the paperwork and the Cooper's are officially my guardians.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry about your mom," Chad said, after I settled in.

"It's ok, I still have you and we shared a passionate kiss.

**I hope you liked the ending cause I did!!!!! Sorry the story was short but the next one will be longer because I will start it in advance. GO CHANNY!!!!**

**Signed, SDKLSDGH**


End file.
